


Hands

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand Kink, M/M, freddy gets fingered, touch starved freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 100





	Hands

touched-starved freddy loving larry’s hands, how they feel on him, how they’re strong yet gentle and so warm, loves how larry holds him steady while fucking him, holds the back of his head but never presses or forces when freddy’s sucking him, loves how larry always has to have a hand on him when they’re together, one around his waist while they’re alone, or touching his arm or back when theyre in public, or gripping his knee when they’re in the car, how they’re skillful with the lighter, skillful in other ways, the way they feel inside him when larrys fingering him to orgasm, larry’s hands rubbing over his back to soothe him, how freddy loves sucking larrys fingers, they’ve almost made a game of it where larry will cradle freddys face then slip a finger or two near freddys lips and freddy will suck them in 

but sometimes freddy catches a glimpse of larry’s guns and remembers that larry’s hands have pulled the triggers and killed people, killed another undercover cop, would do the same to him if he found out, and his whole body goes cold

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
